Generations
by xXorangeXx
Summary: The shaman king characters have children now! Live their lives as they train as shamans, go to school, get into much trouble, and fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

**XD Yes, I agree that 6 children is ALOT... I got carried away. **

**Ren Pirika's Children:**

Riku:

Riku is a 14 year old in 9th grade. He has his father's navy blue hair, only without the spike and his mother's azure-blue eyes. He is often very moody and has high ambitions. Girls seem to bother him alot and for the worst, they seem very attracted to him like bees to honey. He is a pessimist and many say that he is EXACTLY like Ren was when he was Riku's age. Like Hana, although he does nothing to impress anyone, seems to be highly respected. He is very antisocial and only has a few friends, all of them very loyal. His few friends include Hana, and Honoku. (He is a very experienced and incredibly strong shaman for his age.) His spirit: Spirit of Water

Rini:

Rini is a 12 year old girl in the 7th grade. She has azure blue hair and golden eyes. She is Keiko and Yuna's friend. She has a very outgoing and fun character. For her, an egg hatching or a flower opening is a cause for great exitement. She tries to bring out the best in her silent brother and understands him very well. She tries to show her brother patiently that the world is an infinitly hopeful place as it is in her own eyes. Many people find that through this young girl, they see the world as a peaceful and exiting place. She keeps a close eye on Honoku... (She is a Daoshi, but through her aunt Jun's urging, her father has decided that it would be best not to give her a corpse.)

* * *

Rini stared happily out the window from the car. "Oh, Onii-chan! We're finally going to visit aunt Anna and uncle Yoh at their beach house! Aren't you excited?! We can dig for clams and watch them bury themselves back..." She sighed contentedly and leaned back on her seat, her chin resting on propped elbows.

Riku stared out the window through expressionless half-open eyes. He didn't really think digging in the sand and looking for things inside shells was particularly interesting, but he had no intention of telling his sister. "Hmm..." he replied. His sister continued to talk. Pirika, from the front seat, smiled. She turned around and gently patted her son's hand. Riku payed no attention and stayed motionless. He hated the car. The dents made in the bumper where he had kicked it a year ago proved it. He hated the loud rumbling of the motor, hated the smell, and hated how he was constantly jerked up and down. He hated how the seat belt kept him from being seated comfortably but he had decided it was better than ending up at the hospital with a concussion and several over-attentive nurses like he had a few years ago. He would have perferred to walk of course, but it was past even him to walk the 370 miles from his house to his uncle Yoh's beach house. His only consolation was his i-pod player sticking out of his back pocket.

He leaned his forehead against the cool glass window of the BMW and closed his eyes to keep from having a migraine but opened them again when he felt one of his earphones come out from it's place in his ear. He glanced at Rini, who held the earphone between her thumb and forefinger, waving it and smiling at him as if asking for permission. Riku nodded and his sister happily stuck it in one of her own ears and immediately made a face. "I can't hear anything..." Riku sighed and retrieved his i-pod from his back pocket and turned the volume up a bit higher. "Oh, I hear it now... Stacey's Mom? I've heard that way too many times... Can I change it, Riku?" Riku shrugged, tossed her the i-pod and closed his eyes again. Suddenly, loud music blared from the one remaining earphone stuck in his left ear. Riku made a noise between a groan and squeak. His father glanced at him from the rearview mirror. Riku immediately took out the earphone and handed it to Rini. Rini grinned and stuck it in her other ear. Riku then took the i-pod, turned down the volume and returned it back to his sister. Rini looked sheepish. "Sorry!" she told him as Riku turned back to the window.

_It's going to be a long ride... _Riku thought. _And an even longer stay._ If Riku had any choice, he would have stayed home. He hated loud noises and crowds and there was certainly going to be much of that at the beach. _Stupid tourists. _The Blue Island beach was one of the cleanest in Japan and that was one thing that attracted many people during the summer. Then, it was located near a very famous tourist spot which was an island a few miles off the coast and tourists came pouring in ever year to ride to the island. Almost angrily, Riku had always thought that it was hot enough without the idiot tourists but he knew that he was being selfish and said nothing about it. The world belongs to everyone, he knew.

He clapped his cool hands against his damp forehead. They had been driving for only an hour and the migraines were starting. It didn't help that there was a traffic jam and that probably meant another few hours in the car. Sourly, Riku thought, _We HAVE 37 jets. Why not just use one of them? _and sighed. He became very unreasonable when he had headaches. Pirika, knowing fully well the reason for the long sigh turned to Ren. "I'm going to turn down the air conditioner, alright?" Ren looked at his wife through the corners of his eyes and nodded. Riku looked at his father in the drivers seat. His navy blue bangs were stuck to his damp forehead and he looked weary enough. It was very humid and hot outside and Riku knew that his father hated the car as much as he did. "No, you can leave it on." Riku said quietly just as Pirika's fingers touched the knob. Pirika cast her azure blue eyes on Riku. "You sure, hon?" "Onii-chan, it's best to keep the a.c. off when you have a headache..." Rini smiled openly at her brother. Riku smiled slightly back. "Mm... I'll be fine." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Rini cast her attention back to Riku's i-pod. She loved moving her fingers in rings on the circular surface of the i-pod. _The list goes up... and down... Onii-chan sure has alot of songs here... _After she had skimmed through all the choices, she picked out a song and listened to it happily, nodding her head in rhythm. She started humming loudly. Next to her, Riku stirred and Rini quieted down. Instead, she picked up the boquet of roses lying in the back seat and inhaled deeply. "Aunt Anna's going to love these, mom. They smell so nice!" Pirika smiled. "Glad you think so. The whole car smells of roses now, doesn't it?" Rini grinned and nodded. "Hai! I also can't wait to give everyone the presents we got in Europe. Do you think they'll like them?" Ren smiled from behind the wheel. "We spent a fair amount of money on them, didn't we?" Pirika rolled her eyes to the roof of the car. "Ren, they're our friends. How can you think of money?" Ren chuckled. "It's true." Pirika sighed. "Just don't tell them and I'll be satisfied." Ren playfully nudged her. "Of course." Pirika smiled and looked lovingly at her children, RIni, who was still smelling the roses, a look of pure bliss on her face, and Riku, who was sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face that was rarely there. Pirika turned back to her husband and smiled again. "Lets find someplace to have something to eat. I know both you and Riku may not have much of an appetite but you two can have some soda to keep your food down and I can take the wheel, k?" Ren nodded and blew at his bangs. Rini clasped her hands together. "I was _starving. _Thank goodness."

* * *

**Next is Horohoro, Tamao and their children! Review, pleese?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKOK I REALIZE THAT 6 IS ALOT SUE ME I'LL CHANGE IT. **

**Horohoro Tamao's children:**

Honoku:

Honoku is a 14 year old boy in 9th grade. He has his mother's light pink hair and his father's black eyes. He is a bit on the shy side and is a pretty nice person on the whole. He is Riku and Hana's friend. Like his friends, he is very athletic and is a magnet for girls. He is also very antisocial but not in a bad way. His sisters are always telling him to talk more. (He is a strong shaman that makes his father cry with jealousy.) Spirit: Kopakuru

Tess:

Tess is a 11 year old in 6th grade. She has azure-blue hair and light pink eyes. She is very mature for her age but gets way too hyper sometimes. In many aspects, she is like her father in many ways, but has her mother's sensibility. She loves to cook. She also loves to play with Konchi and Ponchi who are scared of her more than they are of Anna. She is constantly nagging her brother. (Tess is an itako under the training of her aunt Anna.)

Takoro:

Takoro is a 8 year old girl in 3rd grade. She has black hair and violet eyes. She is very careless and looks on Yohnta for constant entertainment. She has much pride and tries to be responsible and mature but always ends up in trouble. She worships candy. (She is a shaman but has no interest in spirits or fighting whatsoever.)

* * *

"PONCHI! KONCHI! YOU _WE WILL WE WILL ROCK_... GUYS ARE SO _YOU_! BORING! **PLAY **WITH ME!" Tess screamed as her two spirits. The fox and the racoon cringed. "Tamaooo..." They whined. Tamao couldn't help but chuckle at the poor creatures. _At least they wont be able to manipulate Tess as easily as me._ Tamao sighed and patted Tess's arm. "Please be a bit quieter." she asked. "WHAT?" Tess yelled. Tamao took a deep breath and turned down the volume on the radio. "HEY!" Horohoro yelled. "It was getting to the good part!" Tamao rolled her eyes. "All it keeps saying is 'we will we will rock you'." Horohoro frowned. "No..." He reached for the knob. His hand was slapped away. "It's loud enough." she said, her patience wearing thin. Horohoro pouted and turned back to the wheel. They had been driving for HOURS and now they were stuck in a major traffic jam. The car had barely moved for the past hour they had been stuck on the bridge.

As always, Tess was becoming a pit paranoid. Like her father, she always got a bit wierd when she got bored. So did Takoro but thankfully she was sound asleep, her black head resting against the window. Honoku was also very bored although he didn't show it as much as Tess was. His chin was resting on his hand, eyes glazed and light pink hair falling slightly into his eyes. He continued to stare out the window but once in awhile his gaze shifted to the two lumpy terrified creatures called Ponchi and Konchi who were currently crying pitieously. The noise was enough to send him out the window and off the bridge.

"CAN WE LISTEN TO SOMETHING ELSE? THIS IS GETTING TO BE VERY **BORING**." Tess said in a loud voice. "Yea!" Horohoro exclaimed. "Stupid weatherman." he muttered and skipped through the stations and finally stopped when he heard someone rapping. "Yea babe, beep you, i wanna beep you..." "HORO!" Tamao exclaimed. She immediately tuned into the classical section and glowered at her husband. Horohoro looked sheepish, then finally snapped, "Well there's nothing ELSE to hear!!" Tamao sighed. "We're listening to classical and ONLY classical from now on." she declared in a flat voice. Horohoro blew at his bangs and glared at the car in front of them. "Stupid, what the heck is this anyway... the dude, umm... Heydine?" Tamao looked exasperated. "It's HAYDYN and this is by Beethoven. It's called Fur Elise. One of my favorite songs." She smiled faintly. Horohoro strained his ears. "Beethoven, Beethoven... I know I heard that name around somewhere... Oh yea. He's the dude that went out with Britney Spears...?" Tamao buried her face in her hands. "I'm not answering." she stated. Horohoro shrugged. "Whatever. And what's up with this song anyways? I thought that this was by like Mootart or something and you're giving me all this crap about Beethoven." "MOZART!" Tamao yelled in a muffled voice, face still in her hands. "Yea cool, cool..." Horohoro sighed.

Honoku sighed in unison and reached for his cap which had falled off the seat and onto the floor. He had just snatched it when something collided with his head. "Ouch." he muttered. He looked up and saw Tess bearing down on him, a fierce expression on her face. "Onii-chan, TALK to me." she demanded. Honoku looked at his sister tentatively. "What am I supposed to say?" Tess shrugged. "Anything. Story, gossip, whatever." Honoku raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair. "Erm... Once upon a time..." Honoku looked away. "Um... The End?" Tess quirked an eyebrow. "Geez. You've got to go out there and talk some more. Seriously Onii-chan. Like just yesterday, I found out that Gloria at school the really retarded one was asked out by Shinoke Johnson." "... What kind of name is Shinoke...?" Tess rolled her eyes. "A really cute one. He's the hottest guy in school." Honoku shrugged. "Just wait until you enter high school." was his only remark. Tess smiled.

Honoku looked away again. He loved his sisters but sometimes... He shook his head to clear it and looked back out the window again. He was actually happy to be going to Uncle Yoh's beach house. At least there, Tess and Takoro wouldn't bother him as much. Honoku smiled. Sure, it was hectic, but it was hectic in a fun sort of way. While his father only went for the food, his mother actually got to have real fun. Not that she never got any real fun at their house... Honoku turned slightly pink and coughed. His father was singing at the top of his voice, trying to drone out the sound of the piano. Honoku looked apologetically out the window, other people in their cars were giving them wierd looks. After awhile, he felt his eyelids growing heavier and the last thought he had was, _I hope he won't embarass anyone at Uncle Yoh's.

* * *

_

**Review, Please? Lyserg and Jeanne will be next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OOkkk, this is getting harder. **

**Lyserg Jeanne's Child:**

Lyra:

Lyra is a 14 year old girl in 9th grade. She has long sapphire-silver hair and blue-green eyes. She is very pretty and attends the same school as Hana. She and Hana share a close childhood relationship which grows some more and makes her the most envied girl in her class. She is very polite and mild-mannered. She is also very clever and has a remarkable insight on human feelings. She has a special affection for baby animals. She is very close to her aunt Pirika, who is a vet. (She is a strong shaman) Spirit: Mona

* * *

Lyra sat calmly as they neared the beautiful Blue Island beach. She adored it's shimmering waters and clear surface rippled by many people splashing and swimming. As tradtion, they would go visit Uncle Yoh and Aunt Anna and their family ever summer. Truthfully speaking, they weren't really her Aunt and Uncle... more like Godfather and Godmother. And all their kids were her godbrothers and sisters. Lyra smiled when she thought of Hana as her godbrother. It fit him. Since the time they only wore diapers, they were close friends. They had gone to the same school together and now they were going to the same high school. It was now August and she had just returned from her trip to the Carribean and was dead tired but she couldn't pass down a chance to see Hana and Uncle Yoh and everybody again.

Going to the Asakura's beach house had been the best thing that had happened each summer. It was a time to see everyone, be relaxed and have lots of fun. Nothing bad ever happened there. It was some kind of charm.

Lyra looked out the window. They were there. Her father was now circling the private parking lot for the beach house residents. Lyra sighed with contentment. Right now, the only wish she had was to lay eyes on a particular mansion decorated prettily with flowers and flooding with light as it had been when she had come the past year.

Lyserg turned to his daughter in the back and smiled. "We're here." he announced, eyes gleaming with amusement when he saw his pretty daughter looking longingly out the window. Jeanne chuckled and Lyra snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, sorry." she muttered. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. "May I go on ahead, father?" she asked, trying to hold her excitement in. Lyserg smiled and nodded. Lyra smiled in return and ran ahead on the sand barefoot, sandals in hand.

Lyserg then went crossed over to the other side of the car and opened the door for his wife. "Jeanne? Are you alright?" he asked softly. Jeanne was fiddling with the seat belt buckle. "It wont unbuckle." she murmured. Lyserg smiled teasingly and poked his head inside, reaching for the buckle. "Iron maiden can't even unbuckle her own seatbelt." he remarked saucily. Jeanne rolled her eyes and turned slightly pink. Lyserg fumbled with the buckle and frowned. "Hey it really wont..." Jeanne sighed. "I told you. Here, let me try again." She bent down to have a closer look. Lyserg pulled back but before he was out, he captured Jeanne's lips in a slight kiss. Jeanne widened her eyes in surprise. Suddenly, the buckle clicked and the seatbelt flew off, the silver buckle hitting Lyserg in the face in the process. "Ouch." Lyserg muttered and pulled his face out. Jeanne giggled and stepped out of the car to face her husband who was rubbing his pink cheek. "Let's see you try that again." Jeanne smiled. Lyserg chuckled and closed the car door shut. "Maybe I will, later." he whispered as he put an arm around Jeanne's waist.

Lyra started walking when the big mansion was in sight. _Uncle Yoh and Aunt Anna have such a nice beach house... _It was a very pretty beige mansion with white windowsills and many shiny windows. In the center of the front main outside wall, there was a huge window. Through the window, Lyra saw the familiar crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, sparkling prettily. There were stone steps leading up to the porch and the main entrance. It was one of the newest mansions built on the Blue Island beach and she might add, the grandest. She stood still for awhile, enjoying the warm and friendly light against darkening sky. Then, out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone with light brown hair waving at her from the window. "HI LYRA NEE-CHAN!" Yohmaru screamed. Lyra suppressed a laugh and waved back. Quickly, she walked up the front steps. She was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. She looked up and saw deep brown eyes staring into hers. Hana.

* * *

**Yay, review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know there hasn't been that much action so far, but there will be once all the characters arrive! **

* * *

**Yoh Anna's Children:**

Hana:

Hana is a 14 year old boy in 9th grade. He has waist-length dark brown hair, brown eyes and is tall and skinny for his age. He looks like Hao. He is very calm and lazy like his father, but he's far from stupid. Like his mother, he has her firmness and a genuine trait that makes him deeply respected and well-liked among his many friends and peers. Although sibling rivalry often breaks out, he is very nice and shows much affection for his brothers and sisters. (He is a very experienced and strong shaman) His spirit: Spirit of Earth

Keiko:

Keiko is a 12 year old girl in 7th grade. She has shoulder-length blond hair and grey-blue eyes. She is a spirited, no-nonsense girl like her mother and spends much time training Hana and her younger brothers to be stronger shamans. Having inherited her father's heart-melting smile, she could easily manipulate any boy at her school and make him her puppy but doesn't tolerate many boys. Her siblings love her for being the strong older sister that she is and her younger siblings always go to her for help when they've been bullied at school. (She is an itako trained by her mother and great-grandmother, Kino.)

Yuna:

Yuna is a 12 year old girl in the 7th grade. Yes, she is Keiko's twin, younger by 4 minutes. She has middle-length golden hair and coffee-colored eyes. Twin she may be, her personality is completely different from that of Keiko's. She is very shy and sometimes tends to let people jump all over her. She has a deep passion for music and art. Like Keiko, she is very attractive and popular at school. People usually tend to like her because she is so quiet and thoughtful. She confides alot to her older brother and twin. She also seems to watch a certain navy-blue haired 14 year-old boy alot... (She is an itako trained by her mother and great-grandmother, Kino.)

Yohnta:

Yohta is an 8 year old boy in the 4th grade. He has gold hair and dark brown eyes. He is very smart for his age. He has developed an interest in computers and technology and takes a computer course run by none other than his uncle Manta. He is the family's technichian. He seems very unaware at how smart he really is and tries hard to do good and be obediant. (He is a shaman that is currently training under his father and grandfather.)

Yohmaru:

Yohmaru is 5 years old and in Kindergarten. He has light brown hair and amber eyes. He is a very silly boy but tries his best to be a good son to his parents. He is always optimistic and selfless. He is very spirited and loves to play tag with Amidamaru. He regards everything with curiosity. He is the family troublemaker. (He is a shaman training under his great-grandfather Yohmei... He seems to be very afraid of the old man.)

* * *

Hana glanced at his watch. It was almost 4 pm. In a few hours, his aunts and uncles would be coming to spend a few weeks. A couple of them were here already actually... There was Uncle Hao talking to Yohnta and there was Aunt Jun humming while reading a book on the sofa in the giant living room. He also knew that Uncle Ryu was in the kitchens. Curiously, Hana walked to the family room and saw his Uncle Faust watching Aunt Elisa play the piano with utter adoration. _Gotta tell Yohmaru not to go into the family room..._ Hana noted. Yohmaru's shyness for "pretty Aunt Elisa" had turned into complete horror when he found out that she was... a "zombie", a word Keiko had accidentaly let slip when they were explaining to him about the blue strip on Uncle Faust's body.

Suddenly, someone screamed from outside and Aunt Elisa stumbled on a note. Hana frowned and looked out the window from the doorway. Yohmaru was playing tag with Amidamaru, creating a racket outside with his screams of pleasure. Elisa chuckled, walked to the window and just as Yohmaru ran past the window, waved. Yohmaru stopped dead in his tracks and Hana could see his eyes widened in terror. "AUUUGH!" he shrieked and ran away. Confused, Elisa hunched her shoulders and watched little Yohmaru run as fast as he could past the pool and into the house through the back door. Hana couldn't help but snort.

Upon hearing Hana's supressed laugher, Faust turned around and smiled. "Ah, Hana. Spying, are you?" Hana grinned sheepishly and stepped into the room. "Only for the past couple of minutes." he admitted. Turning to his Aunt Elisa who looked troubled, he said, "Don't worry about Yohmaru. He's scared of great grandpa, too." Thinking for awhile, Hana added, "He has good reason to." and shuddered. His great grandpa was very harsh on his great grand children when it came to training. Elisa shrugged and smiled. "He'll come round, I guess." Hana nodded and smiled in return. "I'm sure."

He suddenly turned around. Keiko was walking up to him, a bored expression on her face. "Hey." Hana greeted his sister. Keiko nodded. "We have to go find Yohmaru." she said. Hana frowned thoughtfully. "He came screaming in just moments ago, didn't he?" Keiko raised her eyes to the ceiling. "That's right, egg-head. Who else could it be?" She grabbed her older brother by the arm and dragged him down the hallway. Hana shrugged and waved to Faust and Elisa apologetically and followed Keiko down the hallway.

* * *

Yuna wandered to the living room, looking right and left for Yohmaru. "Yohmaru?" she called softly. She walked into the living room. Her Uncle Hao looked up and greeted her. "Hey sweetheart." he called. Yuna turned a faint pink and waved timidly back. "Good afternoon Uncle Hao... Have by any chance seen Yohmaru?" "I've seen him!" Yohnta piped up. Yuna smiled. "Where did he go?" she asked. Yohnta did an impatient little dance of the floor while looking in deep thought. "I think he went... that way." He pointed to the doorway from which she had entered from. Yuna raised an eyebrow and hid a smile with her hand. "Thank you very much, Yohnta." Yohnta smiled. "You're welcome!" He turned back to the computer game he was playing. Hao chuckled slightly and mouthed, "4th floor laundry basket." Yuna giggled. "Thank you." she whispered and left the room.

"Yohmaru... I know you're there." Yuna called in her quiet voice. She had entered the bathroom and was eyeing the laundry basket curiously. Something, or _someone _rather, was shuffling inside. She cautiously opened it and a hand shot out of it, as if trying to protect the rest of it's body. "Go awaaayyyy" a muffled voice cried. Yuna restrained herself from rolling her eyes and carefully parted the layers of dirty clothing, finding her little brother huddled inside. "Please come out." Yuna pleaded. Yohmaru lifted his tear stained face. "She's going to come and get me..." he hiccuped. Yuna gently pulled out her wiggling brother and held him. "Who?" she asked, trying to look as sincere as possible. Yohmaru sniffed. "T-the zombie." Tears threatened to fall out of his bright and shining amber eyes. "There is no zombie here." she said firmly. She put her brother down and wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. "I-I'll fight her if I have to..." Yohmaru looked wistfully at the hangers in the bathroom. Yuna sighed and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "She's not a zombie. Keiko... she just... said that as a joke." Yohmaru looked up. "Really?" he asked quietly. Yuna nodded. "Hai. Would I lie to you?" Yohmaru let out a shaky breath and shook his head. Yuna smiled. "Now that that's settled, let's go ask Hana to give you a bath."

After a few moments, both Hana and Yohmaru emerged from the bathroom, Yohmaru clean and dry and Hana soaking wet. Hana didn't seem to mind that much and was heading back to the bathroom for _his _shower when Yohmaru suddenly yelled, "LYRA NEE-CHAN!" Yohmaru put on a gleeful smile and waved furiously. Hana looked out the window as well, and saw a girl with long silver blue hair waving back as she neared the main door. Hana smiled and made his way to the large door and unlocked it as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and looked down into the blue-green eyes looking up into his.

* * *

**Review and make my day, pretty pleese?**


	5. Chapter 5

**EEK, I'm sorry I took so long to update... You can kill me now. But, here's the next chapter... I'm sorry its so short but I really need to get caught up in homework.**

* * *

Hana walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and drying his damp hair with a towel. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was near 7 p.m. _Perfect,_ he thought. _The sun should be setting about now._ Leaving his towel slung on his shoulder, he tied back his long hair and walked out the door. Just as he stepped out into the cool night, a dark blue car slowed down on the driveway in front of him and stopped. Just moments after the car had stopped, one of the doors opened and a streak of azure blue came flying towards him. "Hana!" a girl's voice cried. Stopping in front of him, the girl smiled, flashing her white teeth. "We drove a long, long way to get here." the girl told him and smiled again. Looking down, Hana stared into the bright golden orbs that were Rini's eyes and grinned. "Hey there. I hope you had a safe trip." Rini nodded her head rapidly and added, "Riku onii-chan is getting his cello from the trunk. May I go inside?" Hana nodded and Rini ran past him, into the house. Turning to face the car again, he saw Riku walking towards him, his cello and case strapped to his back. "Hey, Rue." Hana greeted. The said person looked up, cast his emotionless azure blue eyes on his friend and nodded. "Hana." he acknowledged. Hana grinned. "I'm going for a walk, want to come?" Riku shrugged. "Not now." he said flatly and looked behind him irritably, wondering what was taking his parents so long.

Hana fought to hide another grin. After being cooped up in the car for hours, he knew that his friend would not be the friendliest person to be around at the moment. His instincts took over and he began to walk away, towards the beach. "See you later, Rue." Hana called, and departed with a slight wave.

Lyra followed Keiko down the hallways to the family room. "I think everyone's in there." she said confidentaly. Lyra smiled and nodded, taking a peek. Sure enough, everyone was sitting and talking while drinking tea. Keiko pushed her in and Lyra most ungracefully stumbled in. "Um... Hello everyone." Lyra greeted sheepishly. Anna smiled and stood up to give her a hug. "How wonderful it is to see you, Lyra. You've grown so tall." Lyra smiled weakly. "Thank you. It's very nice to see you, too." Looking around, she saw that Hao, Jun, Faust, and Eliza were there and smiling. "Where are your parents?" Hao asked loudly, earning a glare from Anna. Lyra blinked. "They're coming... I think-" "We're here." A soft voice announced. Lyserg stood at the doorway, looking a bit flustered. "And so are we." someone stated from behind Lyserg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally... Updated after a loong time! Enjoy.**

* * *

Riku eased his cello case from its position on his back and set it gently on the floor, rubbing his shoulder with a light frown. He was in one of the Asakura guestrooms. This one was all dark blue and consisted of only a king sized bed with navy blue sheets, a rather large bathroom, a nice couch, and a desk. The lack of different colors suited Riku fine.

Abruptly stopping before the mirror, he ran a hand through his silky navy blue hair and yawned. He decided to take a nap later, the only people worthwhile to be around with were Hana, Lyra, and Honoku but they weren't in at the moment. Hana had gone to see the sunset a loooong time ago, Lyra had followed, and Honoku still hadn't arrived yet. Looking at the clock, he frowned. It was almost midnight. He hoped his friend would arrive soon.

He yawned again, went out the door and crossed the hallway to get to his parent's room. They had wanted to speak to him. As soon as he neared the door, he knocked gently and waited. The door flew open with a bang and Rini flew out, giving her older brother a giant hug. "Rini!" Riku whispered fiercely. Stern azure blue eyes met confused golden ones. "People may be sleeping. Be a bit more considerate." Rini blinked then nodded. "Hai. I'm sorry Onii-chan." Riku nodded then stepped inside, followed by Rini. "Why aren't you asleep?" Riku asked. RIni flashed him a smile. "Today is an exception, Onii-chan. Today's a very happy day!" Riku raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Pirika, sitting on her bed, looked up. "Riku. Hon, Anna was wondering if you could go out to find Hana and Lyra. They've been gone for quite awhile..." There was a flash of impatience in Riku's eyes, but he knew he probably should. Giving his mother a curt nod, he headed out. "Mom! Can I go too?" he heard Rini ask. "Sweet, no." Rini sighed then replied, "Ok." Turning to her brother, she whispered, "Have a good time!"

Hana sat on the soft sand, silently enjoying Lyra's company. Just a few feet away, the waves crashed on the shore. It was all soothing to look at under the moon and the millions of stars.

"Hey... Lyra?" Hana was the first to break the silence. Lyra looked at Hana, her blue-green eyes sparkling. "Hai?" Hana smiled. "The stars are beautiful, ne?" His chocolate brown eyes danced teasingly. Lyra found herself blushing and extremely uncomfortable. As Lyra stared at Hana for awhile, she began to notice how handsome he really was. He was resting on his hands, in a carefree manner, his deep and rich eyes shining. Lyra could see his well toned muscles and his long silky hair was blowing away from his face, fluttering in the wind. It was then that Lyra realized that Hana was staring at her too. "H-Hana?" Lyra swallowed nervously. Hana emitted a low chuckle as he leaned forwared and closed the gap between his and Lyra's face. Lyra closed her eyes and waited for Hana's lips to brush her own...

Just then, a bright light flashed behind them and turning around, they saw Riku looking at them, arms crossed. The humongus spirit of water stood behind his master, his light settling to a glowing dark blue. "Is this all you guys came here to do?" Scoffing, Riku's voice held traces of annoyance and mockery but Hana could see amusement in his azure blue eyes. Hana smiled as he got up, lending a hand to Lyra. "Yeah." he admitted, grinning sheepishly. Riku raised his eyes to the sky. "That sure took awhile. Tell me you can do better than that Asakura." he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Hana shrugged. "I never got to it, did I? You interrupted." Riku shrugged dismissively. "I was sent to go find you. Trust me, I would have let you have your little moment together but apparently, I didn't feel like wasting anymore time." Lyra, still beet red, remarked, "Well, that was so very considerate of you." Riku made no movement. "Yea..." He disappeared just as a huge wave came crashing down on Hana and Lyra. Reappearing a few feet away, Riku smirked. "Come on. I told you before, I don't want to waste anymore time."

* * *

**Review, please? otherwise I might not continue.... Writing is pretty hard lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! Yay! For those reading this story, please check out my others:) Enjoy. X3

* * *

** Hana let his hand linger on Lyra's own for a moment before pulling away abruptly as they reached the mansion. There were very few lights still on and judging from the number of square glows emitting from the house, his siblings were all asleep.

"It was a beautiful sunset, ne Lyra?" Hana smiled warmly at the fair-haired teen walking beside him.

Lyra's only response was to turn a faint pink before murmuring, "I'm glad I came." Turning to face Hana, she gave him a bright smile before running to the door and entering the house before him.

* * *

_It's a nice night, tonight._

Riku briefly glanced up at his spirit from where he was kneeling, calmly rolling up the cuffs of his jeans. Standing up, he made sure that they would not unroll and gracefully bent down to pick up his shoes, which he had taken off and laid neatly beside him. "Yeah." He agreed quietly, walking over to the water's edge. The salt water was delightfully cool and soothing against his bare feet, tinted silver by the moonlight.

Ever since he was little, he had loved the ocean. He distinctly remembered the first time he had arrived at the Asakura family's beach house. Without any regard for his clothes or dignity, as soon as he got out of the car, he instantly knew he _needed_ to go dunk himself in that big watery mess. It seemed like the water was calling for him, and before he knew it, he was waist deep in the water. And then the big wave came. Riku flushed at the public humiliation he had experienced that day after being rescued from a watery death by his spirit. But he was only of 9 years then. He was much more collected and reserved now, and he sure had a heck lot more sense.

But the pull was still there. The need to go and drown himself in that beautiful deep blue. The ocean was all that he wanted to be. Vast, mysterious, and most importantly, powerful. It was a part of him.

Riku frowned suddenly as he came to a realization. Something felt odd. Without turning his head, he quickly surveyed the area around him, his shaman senses tingling. There was something off about the water today. Furrowing his brows, he slowly backed away from the water, his azure eyes still sharp on the look out. His shaman senses were telling him something was there, but he couldn't tell what.

Suddenly, Riku's eyes widened.

_Come into the water... Play with me. _

The message was being sent telepathically. It rang clearly through Riku's head, creating a sharp throb and making him double over in pain.

_I guess I'm still not used to telepathy. _Riku thought and shook his head slightly to clear his head once more. Who was sending him these messages?

* * *

Honoku wobbled as he stepped out of the car and and stood up. Being cooped up in the car all day long had not been a good experience. Inhaling deeply, he smiled. This place had such a natural sweet smell to it, it was almost intoxicating.

"Hm."

Honoku jumped at the sound, turning around to see azure blue eyes staring back at him. They were so uncannily alike Pirika's eyes in shape and color, but they still had some of Ren's attributes to them. Like how they could sometimes be so sharp and cold, and how they looked like cat's eyes in the dark. You could almost never tell what Riku was thinking by staring into his eyes. He was a master of hiding his feelings and emotions. But this time, Honoku could see a glint of amusement in his friend's clear eyes.

"D-Don't do that." He stammered, absently running his hand through his rose tinted hair. "You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack." He then promptly flushed in embarrassment as his friend smirked at the slip of his tongue.

"You're hopeless." Riku grinned at his friend, shoving his hands inside his pockets as a slight breeze blew making him shiver. Almost.

Honoku turned an even brighter red to match his hair, mock glaring at Riku. "You'd be paranoid too if you were cooped up for 9 hours with those 4. In the car." He cocked his head slightly to the inside of the van where his sisters and Ponchi and Konchi were sleeping, splayed out all over each other.

Riku merely blinked. "I see your point."

Honoku sighed. "Speaking of..." He half crawled back inside the car and groaned as he tried to pull Takoro out by her feet. Holding her awkwardly, he then leaned back inside to shake Tess.

"Tess, please wake up?" Honoku pleaded.

"NO!" Tess shrieked in reply and promptly rolled over and fell asleep all over again.

Honoku sighed then managed to pull out Tess by her feet. For a moment, Honoku stood there, his two sisters awkwardly placed in his arms, and stared at the distance between the car and the main entrance.

"Tired?" Riku interjected as Honoku gave a big big yawn.

"Yeah-- Thanks." Honoku wearily shifted Tess in his arms as Takoro's weight was blissfully removed from his arms and transferred into the right arm of his friend, who already had Ponchi and Konchi tucked firmly under his other arm. He then stole a glance at his watch, his eyes widening at the inhuman hour they were up at. "Aren't you?"

Riku shrugged, a rather difficult task at the moment as he was carrying probably over half his weight in one arm and a fox and a raccoon in the other. "I took a nap on the way here."

Honoku shook his head disbelievingly, proceeding to follow Riku into the house. "You insomniac."

* * *

**Another chappie finished. Please review and offer flames, praise, or constructive critizism. XD**

** +I'm trying to work on updating Unspoken Love, but it's just not coming to me TT;. I may put it on hiatus for another while. (Runs away)  
**


End file.
